What if Hell House
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Sam was still in the house when Dean set the fire.


Hell House-What if Dean set fire to the house while Sam was still inside?

Sam and Dean entered the Hell House after distracting the sheriff and his deputy. They walked back to back covering each other until the entered the living room, which had the door to the basement. They both faced the door and aimed their guns at it.

"Do you think Mordecai is home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered

"Me neither," they heard from behind them and spun around, aiming their guns at the intrusion.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed," Sam yelled in frustration when he saw it was those morons, the Hell Hounds. He and Dean turned back towards the basement door.

"Why don't one of you open the door for us?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you?" Dean retorted.

Suddenly Mordecai appeared and Sam and Dean began shooting him. Nothing happened. They shot a few more times and he disappeared, but they could tell he wasn't gone for good.

"Didn't you post that B.S. story we gave you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Of course we did," Ed said, "but then our server crashed."

"So, it didn't take and these bullets are useless?" Dean asked rhetorically, in frustration.

Mordecai appeared again and Ed and Harry hightailed it for the back door.

"Sam, make sure those idiots get out of here and stay out there with them to make sure they don't come back in. I have an idea," Dean said.

Sam went towards the back door and found the morons cowering in the corner in front of Mordecai. "Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch," Sam yelled, to distract Mordecai. "Get out of here," he said to Ed and Harry as Mordecai turned his attack onto him.

Ed and Harry ran to the front door and outside to freedom. Dean sensed people leaving the house behind him as he hurriedly sprayed gasoline all over the kitchen and living room.

Mordecai was pinning Sam to the wall with the axe handle at his throat. "D," Sam rasped, but not much came out. He took a deep breath to try again, but the axe handle was shoved harder into his throat and all air was cut off. He couldn't make a sound.

"Sam, you still in here," Dean called when he was done spreading around gas. When he heard nothing, he ran to the door, lit a match and threw it in, setting the house ablaze.

Sam was weakly trying to push Mordecai away from him. He was now not getting any air at all. He heard a crackling noise and the last thought he had before slipping into unconsciousness was "Is that fire?"

Dean caught up to Ed and Harry. All their equipment was slowing them down. They had only gotten about 50 yards from the house. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Last time we saw him, he was fighting with Mordecai," Harry answered.

"You mean he's still in the house?" Dean asked, alarmed.

The three of them turned in unison to see flames engulfing the house. Dean ran back and ran inside. "Sam!" he called. "SAM!, SAM!" Nothing. He made his way to the back of the house, coughing and tearing up from the smoke and saw Mordecai lifting his axe over a prone Sam. "Hey!" Dean yelled as he raised his gun to shoot. After shooting a few rounds, Mordecai disappeared. But Dean knew from recent experience, he probably wouldn't be gone long. Dean ran over to Sam and bent down. Sam started coughing. "Sammy, are you awake. Can you help me get you out of here?"

Sam nodded and Dean helped him into a crouching position and bending low they started making their way to the front door. A fiery beam fell in front of them and Dean was just barely able to pull Sam back in time. But the beam was now blocking their path.

"This way," Dean yelled, turning to lead Sam around to the far end of the room where he had noticed a big window. They were half way there when Mordecai showed up again. He raised up his axe and was about to swing it down onto them, when Dean threw Sam to the right and tumbled down on top of him. Mordecai got his axe stuck in the floor next to them and was busy trying to pull it out. Dean again grabbed Sam and up and headed for the window. They finally were able to reach it and Dean looked back to see Mordecai pulling his axe free.

"Great!" Dean said. "We really can't catch a break here."

He tried opening the window but it was stuck. He stepped back to look for something to break the glass with when Mordecai came up behind to attack and ended up accomplishing that for him. The momentum would have carried him out the window, but since he wasn't allowed to leave the house, he just disappeared again. Dean sighed a breath of relief and lifted Sam out the window, and followed quickly after him. "You know, Sam, I'm getting really tired of pulling you out of burning buildings."

Sam was a little groggy, but found the strength to ask, "How did the building get on fire, anyway?"

"About that," Dean said sheepishly.

"You set it on fire while we were still inside? Why didn't you wait until we were outside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that would have been smarter," Dean said. He didn't want Sam to know that _he_ was outside.

"What good does burning down the house do anyway?" Sam asked as he and Dean slowly trudged away.

"Well, if Mordecai can't leave the house and now he doesn't have a house to haunt," Dean replied.

"Makes sense, I guess. But what if the legend changes and he can leave the house?" Sam asked.

"Then I guess we'll just have to come back." 

The End


End file.
